


Fair mistress

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: John and Monique have an arrangement that makes them both very happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



”Sign the contract,” Monique said, her soft hands on John’s aching prick.  
“What does it say?” enquired the detective who was tied with soft velvet ropes to the bed, his skin a pale color against the blood-red sheets.  
“That you are mine, and mine alone,” said Monique and squeezed his cock a little, making him sigh.  
“We don’t need papers for that, fair mistress,” said John.  
“Sign,” she said and made him sign with his one free hand. “Good boy,” she breathed and ran her red nails over his cock.  
“I’m only good for you,” John said."I'm an ass to everyone else."  
She ran her nails over his chest, releasing his cock, thus causing him to sigh with longing.  
Monique then moved so she was straddling him, and admired her handiwork on his skin.  
“You look like a good boy,” she said.  
She raised herself and took him inside, moving with tantalizing slowness to raise his blood pressure to dangerous levels.  
“Don’t come until I say so,” she warned with a flick of her nails against his neck.  
“I won’t,” he said in a strained voice, feeling her softness and wet juices around him.  
“The contract says you have to do the dishes for a month,” she said.   
John was tempted to laugh, but she stole his breath with a soft kiss. His climax made him see stars.


End file.
